The Beginning is the End is the Beginning
by kosmosu
Summary: After the destruction of Chaos, Tsukino Usagi and her friends are finally at peace. But a new evil, claiming to be that of Mistress 9, has come into play. Will they survive?


The Beginning is the End is the Beginning  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning of the End? Reformation of Evil!  
  
Tsukino Usagi sat on a ledge on her roof, in present day Tokyo. She had defeated Chaos, and some time had finally passed. In her final year of High School, she was ready to take on her responsibilities.  
  
Closer inspection of Usako revealed she was only wearing a small white camisole and long legged pink pajama pants, barefoot. A simple white sheet was draped over her thin, petite body. The night was thick, stars blanketing themselves about the sky. Usagi lifted her hand, as though reaching for the stars. "Mamo-chan.. How soon we will be together." She whispered. Her voice was thick with wisdom, as she glanced down onto the streets. Odangos blew in the breeze.  
  
Without warning, she was suddenly picked up into the air, sheet ripped away, as hands grasped her throat. She cried out, her screams echoing throughout the city, frightened.  
  
"Hello, Serenity. Be a good girl, and shut your mouth. Where's the Ginzuishou!?" Snarled the voice, that of a female. The female began to materialize. She was strikingly beautiful. She was donning a thin, black colored dress, which flowed past her feet. She was pale, pale as the moonlight. Her hair was black and long, bangs covering a dark crescent moon on her forehead. But her face seemed so much older, experienced. Crystal blue eyes peered at Serenity suspiciously.  
  
"I don't h-h-h-ave it!" She cried, as she was lifted higher into the night, feet dangling dangerously. The crystal was still buried deep within herself, and she couldn't just remove it. She had to henshin!  
  
"Very well then." The female's appearance began to change, as she was dressed in a fu'ku identical to that of Serenity. Instead of blue, white, and red, she wore black, gray, and white. In the center of her chest lay a silver brooch, glistening with black diamonds.  
  
"Who a-a-a-re you?!" Serenity choked, hands working around the hands of a Youma who had her secured.  
  
"I am the evil which you thought you banished. Not Chaos. Something far greater. I am MISTRESS 9, the deliverer!! Orb of Desecration!! The banned soldier. I was shunned from the great Moon Kingdom by your mother. I am your SISTER, Serenity. I am what you never were. And I have come to reclaim my throne as the true Queen of Crystal Tokyo. Give me the Ginzuishou or die!!" Shouted Mistress 9, as the hands around Serenity's throat tightened.  
  
And without warning, a single rose launched past Mistress 9, and pierced the hands which gripped Serenity's throat. The Youma screeched in pain, and faded from existence, dropping Serenity. As she fell, she screamed, but was caught by a sailor soldier.  
  
Chapter 2: A sister never known? Love will conquer all!  
  
"How dare you try to break the brightest light of the galaxy! I am Tuxedo Kamen, and I will put an end to scum like you!" Shouted Chiba Mamoru, who stood on a light pole, cape fluttering in the breeze. Serenity was stood up, surrounded by the Inner Senshi.  
  
"Moon Eternal! Make Up!" Shouted Usagi, as she was quickly transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Oh, how charming, Usako! Too bad you'll die a horrid death." Shouted Mistress 9, as she snapped the fingers on her right hand. Youma by Youma appeared, multiplying, more and more filling the streets.  
  
"Protect the princess!" Shouted Rei, as the four soldiers surrounded Usagi, preparing their attacks.  
  
"I'll be back for you, my dear cherished sister.." And with that, the Youma faded from existence. Mistress 9 was gone with a striking bolt of black light, which shot towards the ground, and rumbled the earth beneath the soldiers.  
  
"Usako.. Are you alright?" Clamored the soldiers, as Mamoru made his way over. "What did she want?"  
  
"She wanted.. the Ginzuishou." Spoke Usagi, rather calmly, glancing towards her friends. "I can't just make it appear. I have to be transformed."  
  
Usagi hissed a few words, as her fu'ku became nothing but ribbons, unwinding as they released themselves from her body, her pajamas in place once more. The other soldiers quickly unhenshined, all wearing plain clothes, to go with their respective colors. With a swirl of his cape, Mamoru was dressed in plain black slacks and a navy dress shirt, unbuttoned, with a black tie loosely hanging around his neck.  
  
"It's dangerous here. Why don't we go to my apartment?" Suggested Mamoru. With a nod, all of the soldiers began heading to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
Soon, they found themselves inside, all kneeling at a table. Each was poured a cup of tea.  
  
Usagi took hers, and pressed it to her lips. "Mistress 9. She said she was Mistress 9. That's not Hotaru. What's going on?"  
  
Ami then spoke. "When Hotaru eliminated Pharaoh 90 and was resurrected, a piece of Mistress 9 was buried deep inside of her body. She must have split from Mistress 9, because Hotaru is still herself. Chibiusa is with her. Call her?"  
  
Instantly, Usagi was on the phone. "Uh uh.. Ja ne!". She then turned, and faced the others. "Hotaru and Chibiusa are safe."  
  
Minako frowned. "Then this must be some kind of tangent thing. And why did Mistress 9 call herself your sister?!"  
  
Usagi shrugged. An ominous rumbling came from the distance. The 6 turned, and glanced out of Mamoru's glass windows and doors, at the dark light coming from the distance.  
  
"Oh my God.. Soldiers, quickly!" Shouted Usagi, grasping her brooch, which had made its way to her person. "Eternal Moon! Make Up!" She screamed, henshin soon to follow. A jumble of voices simultaneously followed.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
Shouted the females, all transforming. Suddenly, a deafening roar came from the outside, as all the glass shattered, blowing towards the Senshi. A wave of energy washed over them, throwing them against the walls of the apartment.  
  
Chapter 3: Mistress 9? A battle shall begin!  
  
A figure, strikingly tall, floated and landed on Mamoru's outside balcony. Her dress flowed to the floor, pooling around her. Long hair blew forwards past her face, her right hand cupping a swirling mass of energy. "Usako, my sister.. Why do you flee like this? Surrender the Ginzuishou to me!"  
  
"NEVER!" She cried, putting her arms up to block the blowing wind and glass, groaning as wind pressed her back. She was the first soldier back on her feet.  
  
A swirling length of dark energy wrapped around the unconscious Mamoru, lifting him vertical. Mistress 9's right hand was extended upward, the mass of energy blasted at the roof, as it was blown away, the night sky looking down on Serenity. She turned back, to see her faithful guardians all knocked out, in various positions.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Cried Usagi, as she began to run forward to the mass. A large blast knocked her backwards, over a couch, as she cried out.  
  
"Usako. You cannot defeat me!! Surrender yourself. Come with me, leave Chiba Mamoru." The mass laid Mamoru down, as the other Senshi and Mamoru himself began to awaken.  
  
In a trance, Usagi began to walk towards Mistress 9, her Final Tiare laying on the ground, as she walked to Mistress 9.  
  
With a hysterical, horrid smile, Mistress 9 began to laugh. Black shackles appeared on Usagi's ankles and wrists, as she was bound instantly. Another chain tied itself around her waist, and trailed into Mistress 9's hand.  
  
"Say goodbye to your loved ones, Usako! You are mine forever!" Laughed Mistress 9, as she began to hover upwards, lifting Usagi off the ground.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!!!" She screamed, trying to free herself, once she came-to.  
  
"Usako!" Cried Mamoru, as he came to his feet and ran beneath her, his hands extended.  
  
"Mamo-chan.. I'm so sorry.." Whispered Usako, as tears streamed from her eyes, dripping onto Mamoru's cheek. And as soon as she was a good 20 feet over the apartment, she unhenshined, her body covered in nothing but a glowing white light, as she screamed out for help, the crescent moon on her forehead blinding to Mamoru's eyes.  
  
And so Mamoru screamed, the Inner Senshi running up to console him, as they watched Usagi slip out of reach.  
  
Chapter 4: Kidnapped Usako? The light of the Ginzuishou shines forever!  
  
"Welcome, Usako.. You will do my bidding, and use the Ginzuishou to my advantage, unless you want to die, and have Chiba Mamoru and all your loved ones destroyed." Said Mistress 9. Usagi came to, laying naked on a cold black granite floor, and glanced around.  
  
All she could see was black. A dim light shone on a throne, from which Mistress 9 sat, a glaive at her side. She smiled. "Welcome, my child."  
  
Usako opened her mouth to scream, but as soon as she did, a gag crept over her mouth, and a piece of silk over her throat, gagging her, as she cried out, and was lifted off the ground.  
  
"Do not scream, my pretty princess.. You'll only damage yourself. Now. I have a mission for you. You'll be shackled. If you try to do something other than your mission, you'll be drug back here. Understood?" Spoke Mistress 9.  
  
Usako nodded. She was dropped to her feet, her naked body shivering, crescent moon dimly glowing.  
  
"No need for that hideous soldier uniform, you once wore before. A queen should wear white." And with that, she was donned in a white, flowing dress, identical to that of Mistress 9's.  
  
"Retrieve for me a rose of Mamoru Chiba's. A simple task, to test your loyalty." Commanded Mistress 9, as white bracelets adorned Usagi's wrists and ankles. "Those are your bindings. You'll be able to teleport back here. Answer no questions. Answer any, if necessary, vaguely, and with a monotonous voice."  
  
"Yes, Mistress 9." Said Usagi, as she curtsied, and was teleported in front of Mamoru's apartment. She began ripping her dress, and subconsciously formed it into an all-white fu'ku. With a leap, she then leaped onto Mamoru's balcony, odangos undone, and hair loose, flowing about her in an aura of mystery.  
  
The Senshi and Mamoru were collecting themselves, when all of a sudden, a bright light filled their eyes as they saw a beautiful, delicate woman standing on the balcony.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen.. A rose.. I require one." The figure said, voice slightly dreamy, right hand extended outwards.  
  
"What? What do you want?" Questioned Mamoru, as he, and all the Senshi, turned to face Serenity, a good 20 feet away from her.  
  
"I require one of your beautiful red roses." Said the figure, her hand dropping back to her side. "Do not make me force myself, Chiba Mamoru."  
  
He stared, in shock. "Usako!?" He leapt over debris, running to her. He was 5 feet away from her, when she put her right hand up in the "stop" gesture. A solid sheer wall of energy formed, blocking him from her. "USAKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"Mamo-chan.. Please.. Just give me the rose." Said Serenity, lowering her hand, the force field still intact. "I cannot touch any of you, I love all of you, but.. Mistress 9 has a control on me. I must work for her or you'll all die. Please, just give me the rose, my love."  
  
Mamoru withdrew a rose from inside his cape, and laid it on a table. He then backed away, to the other Senshi, as Serenity walked forward, slowly grasping it with her right hand. She looked up to him, and then made a horrible decision.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" She dropped the force field, and ran to him, hand clutching the rose, as he ran to her. He almost had her in his arms, when she was suddenly yanked a foot off the ground, dark energy surrounding her and attacking her. "Ahhh! Mamo-chan!"  
  
He reached out to her, but he was blasted backwards. The other Senshi ran to help him, as they watched Usagi, in horror.  
  
"Usako.. Someone help her!!" Cried Mamoru. Usako suddenly threw her hands out, the rose hitting the ground.  
  
"I'm not letting you win, you evil witch!" Usagi's hands forced themselves in front of her chest, as the Ginzuishou formed in her hands. She thrust them upwards, the crescent moon on her head shining as the crystal radiated, battling the dark energy. The shackles which bound Usagi to Mistress 9's power glowed, then shattered.  
  
"NO!" Screamed Mistress 9, as she materialized, lunging towards Serenity.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Cried Mars, as she released the arrow of fire at Mistress 9, the woman knocked to the ground.  
  
Usagi's clothes ripped, to reveal her nude as she then cried out to Mamoru, the crystal overpowering Mistress 9's attack. Suddenly, the entire city was engulfed by a bright light, radiating from Serenity. The other stared in awe as she began to transform into something beautiful.  
  
Chapter 5: Serenity overcomes evil? The Ginzuishou appears!  
  
Wings flung from Serenity's shoulder blades, as Mistress 9 began to send a black beam of light towards her. It was reflected by the Ginzuishou.  
  
Mistress 9 hovered into the air, continuing her attack, as Serenity's brooch formed, a light glowing, resting on the center of her chest. Red ribbons spilled from it, hands in front of her chest, cupping the Ginzuishou, a beam of light protruding from it.  
  
"No, you cannot defeat me, you wretched brat!" Cried Mistress 9, as she extended both hands apart, separate beams of light shooting to Serenity.  
  
"Minako.. Ami.. Makoto.. Rei.. Please, help me!" Whispered Serenity. The soldiers then stood, nodding, but didn't rush to Usagi's side.  
  
Each soldier closed their eyes, and extended their henshin pen in their right hand upwards, cupping it as though they were about to transform. Suddenly, their tiaras faded, and each bore the symbol of their respected planet on their forehead. Beams of light shot from the sticks, and into the Ginzuishou.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
Blue, red, green, and gold beams of light shot towards Usagi, as her crystal began to glow even more, as she closed her eyes. Images of Mamoru, Chibiusa, and her fellow soldiers flashed in her eyes. Finally, she began to lift off the ground, hands still surrounding the crystal, as Mistress 9 looked on, horrified.  
  
"NO! This cannot be! Usako, you slut, you cannot defeat me!" Screamed Mistress 9, increasing her attack towards Usagi. Usagi groaned, eyes fluttering closed. Wings launched out to their full expansion, as she uttered a phrase.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Screamed Serenity, as the Final Tiare was formed in front of her, the attack blasted at Mistress 9, who was hit, and screamed a horrible, gut wrenching scream.  
  
The entire city of Tokyo was taken over by dark energy. Usagi thought she had victory, but she was then taken by surprise and attacked by some kind of dark energy, paralyzing her temporarily. She began to scream, as the other soldiers quickly reformed themselves.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Cried Ami, fingers strumming her harp, which materialized as she called the attack. Freezing water soared to Mistress 9, but was reflected back at Ami with one flick of Mistress 9's hand. Ami screamed, trying to push Rei out of the way, but it was too late. The two were frozen solid, as the attack continued, freezing Makoto and Minako as well.  
  
"Surrender to me, Usako, or lose your precious Mamoru!" Screamed Mistress 9. She made a swiping gesture to Mamoru, who was just bringing himself to his feet. He was drug into the air, next to Mistress 9. He was given the same attack as Usagi.  
  
"Mamoru.. Please.." Whispered Usagi, linking herself mentally to Mamoru. Mistress 9 then lashed her right hand out, grasping Mamoru's throat. Between the attack and being choked, Mamoru was slipping out of consciousness.  
  
Suddenly, the Golden Crystal formed outside of his chest, his eyes snapping open, as Mistress 9 was blown backwards. He then made his way to Usagi, cupping the crystal.  
  
"Together?" She whispered.  
  
"Together." He raised his hands over his head, the stone rising, as Usagi did the same thing.   
  
"For our universe!!" Screamed Usagi. Then, they suddenly brought their hands down and leveled the crystals with their chests, as a beam of light shot from each.  
  
A white light shot from the Ginzuishou, as a golden light shot from the Golden Crystal. The two beams entwined, wrapping around each other as they penetrated through Mistress 9. She screamed a horrible scream, black beams of light shooting out of her body.  
  
"NO, THIS CANNOT BE! I SHALL RETURN, USAKO!" Screamed Mistress 9, as a bright light engulfed her. Suddenly, the attack was finished, to reveal a tall, slender female, floating where the wretched Mistress 9 once floated.  
  
The soldiers below were thawed, and were put into a peaceful sleep, induced by Serenity.  
  
Usako and Mamoru lowered their hands, as the crystals returned into their chests. Usako clung to Mamoru, as they hovered a remarkable 100 feet off the ground. As the light cleared, they had a good look at the female.  
  
She had pale skin, as pale as moonlight. Long black hair, which trailed well down past her feet. A pair of angelic wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. A darkened crystal floated above her chest, as she rose her hands to cup it. "My name is Mistress 9. I am the essence of the Mistress 9 you destroyed long ago. I am her good will, her spirit. She had returned for revenge against you, Usako. I had no choice but to host her. I am, after all, her. But I was the light where there was darkness. She is gone forever, buried in this crystal, which I shall send deep into the corner of space. I am truly sorry, my queen, for all the pain I have caused you. My real name is Mistress 9, nothing more, nothing less." She then lifted her hands over her head, and watched as the crystal rocketed off into space. "After that crystal fades into nothingness, I shall, too. Soon my time will come. Goodbye, Mamoru Chiba, and Tsukino Usagi." The female curtsied, as black ribbons crept over her form, clothing her in plain civilian clothes.  
  
"Mistress 9, with this crystal, I shall give you rebirth." Said Serenity, her chest rocketing a beam of light to Mistress 9. She was then curled into a small, bubble-like circle as she then rocketed off into space.  
  
"In a day, she'll be reborn.. With no memories of her past life." Smiled Serenity. She glanced around, as she extended her right hand upwards, the Ginzuishou cupped in it. A wave of light began to flow about from it, restoring Tokyo to its normal stage. The Senshi were lifted off their feet, fu'ku replaced with ribbons of their color, which then tightened, leaving them in their princess gowns. Mamoru was engulfed with the light as well, then was royally clad.  
  
Usagi was then clothed royally. Mamoru settled on the ground, as Usagi let the Ginzuishou resettle into her chest, and she fainted. The excessive use of the Ginzuishou had left her tired.  
  
She then began to fall to the ground, and Mamoru caught her. The roof of his apartment reformed, as soon as Usagi had fell into his arms.  
  
"Usako.. You did so wonderful." Whispered Mamoru, hugging her to his chest, as he then laid her on the comfortably large bed in his bedroom, shutting the door. He walked into the living room with the other Senshi, smiling at them.  
  
"Thank you.. All of you. You supported Serenity s 


End file.
